Perdón
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: me engañaste y te odio. pero te ame, te odio , te pensare... un songfic mio en esta categoria  que raro ... dedicado a mi buena amiga Natz  besos peque espero que te guste... dejo los personajes libres... pero estos los tome por que me gustan


Los personajes no son mios… es un regalo para una queridisima amiga mia…

**Perdón **** (Perdón de Pambo)**

_Escrito por Nany, para Natz….espero que te guste corazon_

Que hice hoy, me di cuenta de que los últimos meses de mi vida fueron desperdiciados a la nada. _Te vi con otra._

No encontré el porque, dos años de nuestra vida fue a parar al un hoyo sin fondo. _Oh preciosa divinidad!_, nunca creí que fueras a hacer eso. Me traicionaste, traicionaste ese lazo que teníamos. Ese lazo que formamos desde su inicio. Una amistad, un interés, un sentimiento, un amor. El amor profanado por ambos.

_Perdón lo que te hice ayer_

_No es fácil despertar si ya no estas_

_Buscar tu beso en otros labios_

Todo fue un simple juego para ti, claro como fui tan tonta, para ti nunca es suficiente. Es por eso que buscaste a otra, es por eso que encontraste fácilmente otros labios que te susurraran esas palabras de amor que yo te decía todas las noches.

_Soñé... que te volvía a tener_

_Que puedo respirar, porque me das_

_Lo que yo busco en otros brazos_

O si las noches mas mágicas de mi vida. Estoy aquí en nuestro departamento. En nuestra cama. Y pienso cuando me llevabas al celo con un solo toque de tus manos. _Tus caricias de un experto_. Tus brazos en los que podía sentirme protegida. Cuando nuestros cuerpos bailaban ese simple acto de amor. Cuando tus labios suplicantes me decían palabras de amor, que pienso que le has de decir a otra en estos momentos. Eres un perfecto amante, podías hacerme sentir especial en ese momento. Como te lo dije en un momento, me llevas al cielo siempre que alcanzamos la cúspide del placer. Fueron las mejores noches de mi vida. Ahora veo que solo fui un simple juego en tu vida.

Veo las fotos de nosotros, lo felices que éramos. Y sonrío. Yo misma digo nuestro presente. _Éramos felices_. Nunca pensé que esto terminaría. Engañándome, con que todo era un cuento de hadas. Un simple cuento de hadas que se acaba de romper cuando te vi besando a otra en la cafetería, y no cualquiera, en aquella donde me pediste que fuera tu novia.

_Mírame, y así de frente déjame saber_

_Que ya no hay nada, y no vas a volver_

_Que si me tocas ya no te deshaces._

Recorro el departamento, como jugábamos en los sillones y luego me tomabas con esa calidez tuya. O cuando me preparabas algo de comer. Nunca lo creí. Ahora se que el mundo no es de color de rosa y volví a caer en la realidad gris. Ese amor que formaste en mí, se destruyo como si le hubieran disparado tres mil veces con revolver.

Nunca creí decirlo, pero aunque te ame, ya no te quiero. Rompiste en una fracción de segundo todo lo formamos. Todo. Me forjaste a tu gusto, hiciste que estos años juntos supiera todo lo que te gusta y como reaccionas con los problemas. Me hiciste perfecta para ti. Pero que paso ahora, te encuentro con otro molde, por que con este molde que esta en tu casa ya te cansaste.

_Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos_

_Evadiéndote, para caminar..._

_Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando,_

_Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás_

_Que no hay vuelta atrás..._

No, no quiero llorar. Se que si lo hago estaré mal. Pero me traicionaste. Rompiste mi mundo perfecto. Gracias por arruinar los meses que estuvimos juntos en una solo jugada. Creo que empiezo a detestarte.

Hace solo unas semanas estábamos hablando de una boda. De convertirnos en una familia. Tú y yo. Una familia, como marido y mujer; ante la sociedad y las leyes. Ya no se que pensar de ti. Me destruiste en unos minutos y tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta que te vi.

_Grite, te intente detener_

_Tu forma de besar hace dudar_

_Tú sabes que esto no es pasado_

Te odio, se que es difícil decirlo en este momento. Pero has roto lo más preciado que tenia. Mi amor hacia ti. Es como si fuéramos niños y me hayas roto mi paleta. Pero esto es más grande, esto era una relación de adultos.

_Perdón y ahora escúchame!_

_No dejas de soñar_

_Ni de desear, quien esta noche sean mis manos._

Lo que te agradezco, es que me hayas ayudado con mi libro. Cuando empezamos apenas tenía la idea, una absurda realidad que me hiciste ver que entre nosotros no seria posible. Ahora que lo pienso tu fuiste el que me dio la idea. Una trama fácil y común. Una reacción en donde en ves de dos, ahí un tercero en discordia. Me río de mi estupidez causada por el amor que empezaba a tener por ti en ese momento. Esa historia es nuestra realidad en estos momentos. Pero no te preocupes todavía tienes la dedicatoria. Trata de buscarla como:

_Para ti, con desprecio._

Gracias por estos años de mi vida. Fueron mágicos. Pero tú hiciste que todo solo fuera fantasía. Tú tenías la realidad e notro lado, en otros brazos. En toros labios que no eran los míos.

Espero que seas feliz, por que en estos momentos te odio. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón te amo. Te dejo para que seas feliz, con esa persona que te vi. Que seas feliz como no lo fuiste conmigo. Gracias por darme ese tiempo de tú vida. Que me hiciste más fuerte y que con esto último me hiciste saber que no todo en la vida es color de rosa.

_Mírame, y así tan cerca, dime lo que ves,_

_Si ya no hay nada, y no vas a volver_

_Por qué me tocas? Por qué te deshaces?_

Gracias por haber sido mi amante, mi compañero, mi pareja…mi amigo. Te lo agradezco, y te deseo todo lo mejor para ti.

Gracias por todo, que para ti solo fui una burla, un juego. Pero para mí esta relación, para mi tú significaste mi muerdo mi todo. Gracias por formarme a ser más fuerte.

_Gracias_

_Te ame, te odio, te pensare._

_Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos,_

_Evadiéndote, para caminar..._

_Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando,_

_Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás!_

_Que no hay vuelta atrás._

Eso fue lo que leyó un joven en la mesa de la sala, junto con una foto de el y su pareja. En una mano estaba la carta que le habia escrito su novia momentos antes de su partida. Y en la otra, un estuche conde estaba un anillo de compromiso. Tenía planeado dárselo en la noche pero no fue así.

Sabe que fue su error encontrarse con esa vieja amante, pero ahora ya no ahí vuelta atrás. Dolía leer la carta. Dolía saber que el amor de su vida se fue para siempre y por un simple error y malentendido. El estuche fue abierto y adentro estaba el anillo, sencillo pero lo decía todo. Amor.

_Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos,_

_Evadiéndote, para caminar..._

_Y te ves, otra vez así llorando,_

_Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás!_

_Que no hay vuelta atrás._

Dejo caer el estuche, ya no importaba, todo su mundo se fue abajo. Nunca se perdonaría eso, nunca más. Pero ya no ahí vuelta atrás.

Una lágrima mancho la hoja de la carta, y un joven desdichado quiso morir en ese momento. Habia traicionado al amor de su vida por solo una estupidez.

_Si me quieres tener, y no vas a volverme a ver_

_Si no vas a volverme a ver..._

_Si no vas a volverme a ver..._

**FIN**

Ok son mis loqueras jejeje una amiga me dijo que si podia escribirle alguna ves uno que no sea flash jejej me costo pero la vdd una vez que empeza a escribirlo me desate jejej me puse en el papel de la cheva… los personajes…. Tomenlos como quieran yo los puse asi por que de las parejas 'normales' estas es mi favorita … bueno espero que les guste jejej a mi si

Ps… lo pueden encontrar en versión flash en flash y amoryaoi jejej que les guste

Att

sophie


End file.
